De logeuses et de guerres froides
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Où la police métropolitaine tient à ses indices, Sherlock à ses expériences, et Madame Hudson à un logement décent.


**Titre** : De logeuses et de guerres froides

**Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

**Disclaimer** : Conan Doyle, Moffat & Gatiss

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 2209

**Note du goupil **: Oui oui, j'ai le don de poster les fics de Noël à la bonne période de l'année. Chuuut.

* * *

><p><strong>De logeuses et de guerres froides <strong>

— Oh, Inspecteur, comme c'est gentil de passer ! Pouvez-vous me tenir ça une petite minute ?

— Bonjour, madame Hudson. Je m'excuse, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps…

— Allons, allons, je ne vous demande qu'une minute. Prenez ce bout. Voilà, comme ça. La charmante jeune dame pourrait-elle s'occuper de ceci ?

— Vous l'excuserez, elle est à la recherche d'un fer à cheval… Un indice que Sherlock a subtilisé récemment, vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu quelque part dans l'appartement, par hasard ?

— Oh, et bien, je ne suis pas sûre, inspecteur. Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez me passer cette boîte-ci… merci bien.

— Un fer à cheval, madame Hudson. C'est assez inhabituel, vous devriez vous en souvenir, non ?

— Oh, vous savez, avec toutes les bricoles inhabituelles que Sherlock laisse traîner… Cela me dit quelque chose, bien sûr, mais vraiment, je ne suis pas certaine. Quoique je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas dans le micro-onde. La jeune dame serait plus utile à s'occuper de ceci, vraiment.

— Donnovan, lâchez ces yeux et venez ici un moment. Madame Hudson, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire délibérément obstruction à la justice ?

— Voyons, inspecteur, quelle idée ! Merci, jeune fille, c'est très aimable. Le jeune homme là-bas pourrait-il venir nous aider juste un petit instant ? Je suis tout à fait certaine qu'il ne trouvera aucun fer à cheval dans les factures de mes locataires.

— _Anderson ! _Madame Hudson, je vous prierai de me dire immédiatement où se trouve ce fer à cheval.

— Vous savez, inspecteur, je suis une vieille dame, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Il me faut parfois un peu de temps pour me rappeler les choses. En attendant, vous seriez un ange si vous pouviez me tenir cet escabeau… Merci beaucoup, inspecteur.

:x:

— Sherlock, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Madame Hudson nous prendrait le fer à cheval…

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait le prendre. J'ai dit qu'il fallait faire vite parce qu'elle a l'intention de nettoyer l'appartement cet après-midi. Elle est parfaitement capable d'astiquer le fer et de le débarrasser des traces de pétrole tout à fait révélatrices qui se trouvent dessus.

— Elle n'a aucune raison de nettoyer l'appartement, c'est notre logeuse, pas notre femme de ménage…

— Hah ! Quand ça lui chante.

— Oui, et bien si tu m'avais laissé m'occuper du ménage hier, elle n'aurait pas à s'en mêler aujourd'hui.

— Tu t'apprêtais à déranger l'expérience que je mène sur…

— Des entrailles de singe, oui, parce que l'odeur commence à devenir _insupportable_, Sherlock. Je comprends parfaitement que madame Hudson essaie d'y mettre le holà.

— Oh, ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai déduis qu'elle allait venir déranger l'appartement. Quand nous sommes partis ce matin…

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu sais, si tu n'avait pas volé ce fer à cheval, il serait en sécurité dans un laboratoire de la police, et on n'aurait pas à se dépêcher de cette manière.

— Emprunté. J'avais des analyses à faire. Si tu crois que je fais confiance à Anderson pour s'occuper correctement de… Et bien, tu vas être satisfait, la police est là, Lestrade va pouvoir récupérer son fer à cheval.

:x:

Lestrade, monté sur la table, accrochait une guirlande de houx au plafond, Donnovan disposait des boules argentées sur un sapin fraîchement débarqué près de la fenêtre, au sommet duquel Anderson, en équilibre instable sur un escabeau, tentait de faire tenir une étoile, tandis que cinq ou six autres officiers de police se partageaient la disposition des bougies, des guirlandes électriques et les décorations aux fenêtres. L'un d'eux plaça une petite couronne festive sur le crâne et observa son travail d'un œil critique.

John résista au besoin de refermer la porte pour faire disparaître l'hallucination.

Au lieu de cela, il jeta un œil à Sherlock, et constata que le détective affichait une expression nouvelle – quelque chose qui oscillait entre l'exaspération de voir son appartement métamorphosé, de s'être (visiblement) trompé quant aux intentions de madame Hudson, et la jubilation profonde de trouver la police métropolitaine dans cette situation.

La police métropolitaine finit pas repérer leur présence, se tourna vers eux, et arbora une gêne intense.

Sherlock opta pour la jubilation.

:x:

— Cette vieille peau ! Je suis certain qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour nous ridiculiser devant lui ! Moi qui me demandait comment elle pouvait supporter de vivre si près de l'autre tordu ! Elle est aussi tordue que lui, oui ! Cette vieille…

Donnovan se chargea de fermer le clapet d'Anderson en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

— Pas besoin d'être vulgaire. Et au moins, ajouta-t-elle, elle a fini par nous le donner, le fer à cheval…

Lestrade se garda de leur signaler l'existence de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sherlock avant de partir, d'où il était sorti que le détective était parfaitement au courant qu'ils emportaient le fer et qu'il avait de toute façon eu l'intention de le leur rendre dans la journée.

:x:

— Félicitation, madame Hudson, vous avez réussi à ridiculiser la police métropolitaine. Bravo !

— Oh, Sherlock, ça ne se fait pas, de rire du malheur des autres, comme ça. Tu penses bien, si j'avais su que ça les gênerait autant, je n'aurait jamais demandé. Ils ont été adorables de m'aider, tu sais.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû en profiter pour faire le ménage, Madame Hudson. C'est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de ça vous en faites suffisamment comme ça.

— Oh, allons, docteur, ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Et puis vous n'auriez pas voulu que la police tombe sur une odeur aussi désagréable, tout de même ?

— Je crois qu'ils ont l'habitude des expériences de Sherlock…

— A ce propos, madame Hudson, quand vous avez dérangé le singe, vous avez dû tomber sur la feuille de notes qui se trouvait à côté. Je peux savoir ce que vous en avez fait ?

— Sherlock, voyons, tu sais bien que je ne toucherais à rien qui me semblerait important. Je ne me souviens pas d'une feuille de notes, pas du tout.

— Madame Hudson.

— Bon, je me rappelle peut-être un bout de papier couvert de gribouillis, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine. Il s'agissait sans doute de quelque chose d'autre. En revanche, je suis certaine que cette guirlande est parfaitement à sa place, regardez comme elle brille joliment à la lumière des bougies. Cesse d'y toucher, Sherlock.

— Parce que vous avez l'intention de laisser tout ça là ? Il n'est pas question que je vive au milieu de ces horreurs, madame Hudson.

— 'Horreurs', Sherlock, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tout le monde aime les décorations de Noël. Je les trouve ravissantes, moi.

— Madame Hudson, rendez-moi mes notes.

— Inutile de parler sur ce ton, jeune homme. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, et à mon âge, on oublie beaucoup de choses. Peut-être que j'ai vu cette feuille, mais ce n'est pas du tout certain. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de me rafraîchir la mémoire…

— Oh, très bien ! Je promets de ne plus utiliser votre micro-onde.

— Quoi ? Sherlock… !

— Oh, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai retrouvé une main dedans hier ! Il me semblait bien que je n'y avais rien mis de semblable. C'est gentil de me préciser qu'il s'agissait de toi, Sherlock, j'avoue que je me suis un peu inquiétée.

— Oui, bon, mes notes ?

— Mais enfin, Sherlock, de quelles notes est-ce que tu…

— Madame Hudson !

— Je suis vraiment désolée, mon petit, mais…

— Très bien ! _Très bien !_ Je les trouverai par moi-même. Ça ne va pas me prendre plus de trente secondes.

:x:

— Vous ne les avez pas cachées dans l'appartement. Vous êtes sortie pour les confier à quelqu'un. Dites-moi à qui.

— Sherlock…

— _Je m'excuse._ Voilà. Satisfaite ?

— Oh, c'est très gentil de faire cet effort, Sherlock, je sais que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent de t'excuser. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas où se trouvent ces notes, j'en ai peur… Qui sait, peut-être que cela me reviendra dans une petite semaine, si les décorations sont toujours là. Un bon environnement fait des miracles pour la mémoire, tu sais sûrement cela.

— Madame Hudson, vous êtes consciente que s'il s'agissait d'une preuve lors d'une enquête criminelle, vous seriez en train d'aider l'assassin ?

— Oh mon dieu, heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock, je suis sûre que dans une semaine ça me sera revenu.

— Parfait. Comme ça vous chante. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas trouver par moi-même à qui vous l'avez confiée.

:x:

— Je _sais _qu'elle vous a confiée cette feuille avec le fer à cheval, Lestrade. Ne jouez pas l'innocent et contentez-vous de me la rendre.

— Sherlock, écoute, je te jure que si je voyais de quoi tu parles…

— Oh, bon sang ! Une feuille de notes sur l'évolution post-mortem du contenu intestinal d'un chimpanzé, ça se remarque, non ?

— Sur… ? Mais comment John fait-il… Et non, je suis certain que je n'ai rien vu de semblable.

— _Très bien !_ Je promets de ne plus emporter d'indices sans vous en avertir ! Et maintenant rendez-moi cette fichue feuille. Et j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous ne conspiriez plus dans mon dos avec ma logeuse.

— Vraiment ? Tu promets… Une minute, une feuille pleine de gribouillis illisibles ?

— Des calculs.

— Elle en avait enveloppé le fer à cheval. Je suis désolé, ça a dû passer à l'incinérateur…

:x:

— Madame Hudson, si je promets de ne plus jamais toucher à vos affaires, pouvez-vous promettre en contrepartie de ne plus _jamais _recommencer un coup pareil ?

— Oh, quel langage, Sherlock, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Mais je suis très contente que tu me fasses cette promesse je crois que tu avais oublié la main dans mon micro-onde, elle a laissé une odeur épouvantable…

— Madame Hudson.

— Noël n'est que dans une petite semaine. Ces décorations sont tellement jolies…

— C'est une punition parfaitement injuste.

— Une punition, Sherlock, tout de suite les grands mots. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux aussi me promettre de ne plus emprunter mon grille-pain pour le démonter ? Je comprends que tu en ai besoin d'un nouveau après en avoir fini avec le vôtre, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu me préviennes, ce serait gentil de ta part.

— Oui, très bien, parfait, mais _jurez-moi _de ne plus recommencer.

— Tu sais, Noël…

— Parfait ! Parfait, je n'enlèverai pas les décorations ! Et je promets de ne plus jamais toucher à vos affaires ! Ça vous va ?

— Que c'est gentil, Sherlock ! Et moi, je promets de faire plus attentions aux tiennes. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette feuille.

— Merci bien.

— Tu es un jeune homme adorable, Sherlock. Tu sais, on parle souvent de miracles, à Noël.

:x:

La feuille apparut sous le sapin le jour de Noël, enveloppée de papier cadeau.

— Et bien, au moins elle te l'a rendue, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là…

— Elle a réussi à me faire croire que…

— Que quoi ?

— Rien_. _Je retiens Lestrade.

— Qu'est-ce que Lestrade a à voir là-dedans ?

— _Rien. _Aide-moi à enlever les décorations.

:x:

— Sherlock, je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant, et si, elle avait bien enveloppé le fer dans un papier gribouillé qui a été brûlé. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu parlais de la lettre qu'elle m'a demandé de déposer à la banque pour elle. Et rend-moi ce mouchoir, je croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus jamais…

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Bien sûr que si, tu as…

— Et vous m'avez dit que mes notes avaient été brûlées.

— Mais je croyais vraiment que… ! Sherlock, rends-moi ce mouchoir, c'est un indice important !

:x:

— Je m'excuse, docteur, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais avez-vous vu mon nouvel aspirateur ? Je ne le trouve nulle part…

— Je vous en prie, madame Hudson. Non, je suis désolé… Un instant – tout neuf, gris avec une bande blanche ? Je croyais que c'était Sherlock qui… Mmh, je suis navré, mais je crois que vous n'allez plus pouvoir l'utiliser… Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, j'irai vous en racheter un autre demain.

— Non, tant pis, docteur, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine…

— Avec la carte bancaire de Sherlock.

— Oh. Je vous remercie beaucoup, dans ce cas, docteur.

:x:

— Oh, inspecteur, comme c'est gentil de passer ! Pouvez-vous… ?

— Ah, non, Madame Hudson, pas cette fois-ci. Je veux juste savoir si vous avez trouvé un mouchoir brodé…

— Ils sont partis pour tout l'après-midi, il n'y aura pas de mauvaise surprise comme la dernière fois. Quant au mouchoir, je ne suis pas sûre… Tenez cette guirlande, voulez-vous ?

— Noël est passé, Madame Hudson, vous savez…

— Pas le nouvel an, inspecteur, pas le nouvel an. Pouvez-vous disposer ces bougies où elles étaient la dernière fois, mademoiselle ? Merci beaucoup. Attendez un instant, inspecteur, je vais chercher quelque chose.

— Ecoutez, madame Hudson…

— Voilà. Vous seriez très gentil de prendre soin de cela pour moi pendant quelque temps.

— C'est à… Oh, très bien. Faites-lui promettre de ne plus rien emporter des scènes de crimes, pendant que vous y êtes. Qui sait, vous serez peut-être plus efficace.

— Entendu, inspecteur. Sherlock est un jeune homme adorable. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par comprendre.

fin


End file.
